


Don’t you agree it’s time we got you a crown?

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: Merthur Drabbles & One Shots [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (not explicitly stated i just wanted it known), 5 times + 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Arthur just wants to marry merlin, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Crown Princess Morgana, Established Relationship, Failed Proposal, Fluff, Good morgana, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposals, Unbeta'd, implied morgwen, minor morgwen, no beta we die like men, well 4 times +1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: It wasn’t long before his plan was already forgotten, for as soon as Merlin entered the chambers, Arthur knew this would be anything but a quiet, romantic evening. If not from the way the brunet swung the door opened and slammed it closed before storming in, then definitely from the way he threw his coat off onto the floor and snapped,“I am sosickof that pathetic old man!”Arthur jumped slightly from where he sat at his desk, looking to Merlin with wide, confused eyes. “Gaius?” He asked, the physician being the first old man he had thought of.Merlin stopped for a moment, throwing Arthur an ‘are you insane?’ kind of look before shaking his head. “No! NotGaius."OR4 times Arthur tried to propose + 1 time Merlin asked him to
Relationships: (Minor), (more so implied), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles & One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052750
Comments: 13
Kudos: 429





	Don’t you agree it’s time we got you a crown?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this took me so much longer than it should have to get done. This is my first ever 5+1 type fic (even though it's 4+1 because i forgot to write a 5th event but shhh), and it was honestly rather difficult because I had to think of four different ways the proposal could fall through. It's finished now though! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ~~unbeta'd as always~~

**_I_ **

“Why must I dress so formally, again?”

“Because, _Mer_ lin, you’re attending the feast as my _guest_ , _and_ as an official member of the court,” Arthur explained for what felt like the thousandth time, “You are representing not only yourself, but myself and the Royal Court.”

Merlin frowns as he fusses with the deep blue sleeveless doublet, before trying to straighten out the off-white tunic underneath it even more than it already was. Really, Arthur thought he was making too big of a deal about it. Then again, he was still getting used to these sorts of events and this type of clothing, so Arthur couldn’t really blame him for his awkwardness. In fact, Arthur himself was feeling rather nervous about the whole thing. Arthur had completely different reasons to be nervous, though! He was too used to these kinds of events and all the formalities to be nervous about them No, he was nervous about his plans for evening.

There was a feast, of course, which many noblemen and their wives from around Camelot would be attending. That was the easy part—dealing with the nobles and such. The plan would come into action right before desert was served. He would rise from his seat at the head table, ask for the Hall’s attention, then… He’d pull out from the pouch he’d hidden under his overcoat the hand-carved box he had gotten from the Druids during their last meeting, kneel beside his beloved Warlock, and ask for his hand in marriage. (Hopefully without stumbling over his words.)

That was the plan at least.

As all know, however, nothing can ever seem to go to plan for the pair. Everything was going to plan, and Arthur was slowly growing more and more antsy as the night went on. Merlin, of course, took notice (much to Arthur’s displeasure).

“Arthur?” Merlin murmured from his seat left of the King, who _insisted_ he sat there, “Arthur is everything alright? You look as if you’re going to bolt at the soonest opportunity…”

Arthur blinked a few times before glancing to the other man. “Huh? No, no, I’m fine,” he smiled to prove his point, but if anything, it just seemed to make Merlin more suspicious, “I’m just rather eager for dessert, I suppose. And I resent that you think I’d ditch my own feast.”

Merlin just shrugged and took a sip of his wine. “I remember a time when that was a common occurrence. Final course should be served soon, my king. Relax…”

Arthur’s heart did a small flip at the loving way the title fell past his partners lips. He stared at him for a moment, before smiling softly. Relax, yes… He could do that. Just a few more minutes…

“I hear for dessert you requested—”

Merlin was cut off by the sound of someone barging through the doors. The feast came to an abrupt silence, as all eyes shot to the intruder, and Arthur immediately rose to his feet.

“What is the meaning of this?” He demanded, his tone demanding—authoritative—as he stared down the guard that had burst through the doors in a panic. When their eyes met across the large room, Arthur realized he recognized the man as one of the dungeons guards. A feeling of dread and disappointment washed over him. Of course, something like this would happen…

The guard bowed his head in respect. “My lord, sincerest apologies for the intrusion,” He started, his voice a bit breathless, as if he had run his way there, “I—I’m not even quite sure how it happened… Really, I didn’t—”

“The _point_!” Arthur snapped.

“Right, yes, of course, my lord!” The guard straightened up, “The prisoner set for trial in two days has… Well. It seems that he… Has… Escaped.”

The silence over the room was deafening.

“Wonderful… Simply, wonderful…” The king sighed in exasperation, “Right. Ready a patrol, Sir Leon can lead the search.”

“Right away, of course,” The guard nodded his head as Sir Leon looked up from his post and walked over to him.

Arthur slowly sat back down. “I trust you can handle this, Leon?”

“Of course, sire, you needn’t worry,” Leon bowed his head slightly, “Please, leave this to us, we will have him back in the cells by morning.”

Arthur simply nodded, and with that they were dismissed to begin their search. The feast continued on as before, but the atmosphere now carrying a tense air. Arthur felt his shoulders sag a bit as he took a long drink of his wine. After that, he felt there was no way he could go through with his proposal at the feast. It would just feel wrong and ill-timed…

“Hey,” Merlin murmured, leaning over towards his lover, “Don’t worry… They’ll find him.”

“I know…” Arthur looked to him, “We’ll check in with the guards after the feast has concluded.”

“Of course, we will. Then we can trust Leon and the others, get some rest, and check in again in the morning…”

Arthur didn’t end up proposing that night. Instead, he locked the box in his desk with a quiet sigh before they went to bed for the evening.

**_II_ **

After the last failure, Arthur was absolutely determined to succeed this time.

 _This time_ he’d make sure they weren’t interrupted. That is why he was currently riding out into the woods with his lover, a picnic basket carried with them, as the sun shone down through the trees. It was truly beautiful out, the sun was bright and the air was warm, not a cloud in sight in the sky.

“So, what brought this on again?” Merlin suddenly asked, snapping Arthur out of his hypnotized haze as he rode along.

Arthur just shrugged. “Oh, you know,” he tried to abruptly think up a good lie, “it’s a nice day, just thought it would be pleasant way to spend the day, better than being locked up in a room full of old councilman and bored knights.”

“Well, I suppose it is. It’s the perfect day for a picnic, isn’t it?” He relaxed when Merlin just nodded and accepted his on-the-spot lie.

“Yes, it is.”

The two rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence, just listening to the sounds of nature around them. Arthur took the time to calm his nerves, repeating over and over in his mind how he wanted to phrase the question. Nothing could go wrong, nothing could interrupt, nothing could stop him this time!

Not after long, the two arrived at gorgeous lake. With nothing but grins exchanged in silence between them, Merlin and Arthur came to a stop and got off their horses. Arthur quickly got to securing the animals nearby, while Merlin set to work getting the picnic ready. By the time Arthur turned and walked over to his lover, the warlock had the blanket laid on the grass and the food and drinks set out on the blanket. The king let out a soft sigh, biting back a smile before sitting down across from him.

In quiet conversation they ate, talking about not much more than just their week so far, the latest castle gossip, weather, and the knights. When they finished with the food, Merlin laid back onto the blanket with a content look on his face. Arthur couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sight. After a moment of admiration, he reached into the pouch at his side and began to subtly fumble with the box inside out of his lover’s view. Right as the king works up the nerve to take the box out, Merlin began to speak.

“Gods, I hope this never ends…” The warlock murmured, “I hope nothing between us ever changes…”

He said it with such a loving, relaxed tone of voice… Yet, something about his words made Arthur stop. “Yeah?” He whispered back, carefully slipping the box back into the pouch at his side, “Nothing?”

Merlin nodded his head, before turning to lay on his side so he could look at Arthur, grinning brightly. “Yeah… I mean, look at us now! I don’t know about you, but here, this… I never thought I’d be here—court sorcerer, known dragonlord, and most importantly, the King’s lover… I’ve got all I need, all I want, and all I thought I could never have.”

Arthur went quiet in thought for a moment, before laying down on his side next to the brunet. All he could want. Oh… The ring could wait a few more days, he decided.

“I love you…” Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms gently, embracing him, and the warlock happily returned the hold, voice hardly a whisper when he replied,

“I love you, too.”

****

**_III_ **

The mid-spring festival! It was fast approaching, full of excitement, and hopelessly romantic in its decor. Arthur was ashamed to admit he hadn’t thought of it before—it was the perfect time to propose! Merlin would _have_ to say yes!

He could picture it now… The blossoming flowers, the sounds of joy and laughter around them as children make clumsy floral crowns, the warm air cooled by a gentle breeze… He’d do it right as the sun began to set, after spoiling his Court Sorcerer the whole day.

Arthur grinned as he stared out the window at the crowds of people preparing for celebrations, holding the carefully-carved, little wooden box close to his chest. After a few moments of watching out the window, Arthur took a breath and hid the box in the small pouch he’d had sewn inside his thin red overcoat. He then tugged at the off-white tunic he wore under it, straightening it out. Merlin should be coming back with breakfast at any moment…

Concealing his eager grin, Arthur walked over to his desk and sat down, waiting for his soon-to-be consort to arrive.

* * *

“Look at it all, Arthur,” Merlin sighed, looking around the market with wide eyes. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is…” Arthur hummed in response, glancing to a small pop-up booth decorated with and selling flower crowns, some of which looked like children had made them. Which, they probably had. Merlin must have caught him looking at them, because next thing he knew, the sorcerer was dragging him to the booth with a grin. Arthur watched in admiration as he easily struck up conversation with the young girl running the stand. He spoke so freely, calmly, gesturing wildly with his hands. Finally, Arthur dragged his eyes away from him to glance around a bit more. It was then Merlin came back, alerting Arthur of his presence by gently placing something on his head, atop his crown.

“Merlin? What is that?” The King asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked back to his lover, who wore a cute little chain of daisies around his head.

“Every King needs a crown, Arthur, I simply gave you a new one!” Merlin paused, stepping back to admire him, “Yes, yes. This one suits you much more. The daisies look lovely on you.”

Arthur laughed slightly, rolling his eyes as he reached up to carefully feel for the flowers. When he felt the soft petals touch his fingertips, he dropped his hand and instead took Merlin’s in his own, lacing their fingers. “Alright, we’ve got our crowns, now let’s go look around!”

* * *

The day passed much quicker than Arthur would like to admit, and he was disappointed and mildly frustrated to realize when they finally laid down for bed that evening that he’d completely forgotten his plans to propose in the midst of all their fun. He cursed softly to himself, watching as Merlin drifted peacefully to sleep in bed beside him.

Knowing he couldn’t very well just wake up the man to propose, Arthur sighed in defeat and got comfortable in his embrace. He’d get it right next time… He had to.

He was severely disappointed he’d missed such a beautifully romantic proposal opportunity that day, though. Yet, he knew he had no one to blame but himself, for getting so distracted by all the entertainment and his court sorcerer’s joy throughout the day.

****

**_IV_ **

Arthur was starting to think the universe was punishing him.

Three attempts failed. _Three bloody proposals failed_. Sure, one he actively chose to wait, but _still_! This was getting ridiculous. He just wanted to see his ring on his beloved’s hand, _is that too much to ask_? Apparently so, because every plan he’s had so far has crashed and burned right in his face. He’d wasted two perfectly good opportunities to propose, and had one spoiled by a dungeon escapee.

Tonight, though, tonight would have to be the night. He’d invite Merlin to dine with him in his chambers, where he sat now waiting for him… Then, he’d pull the ring from his top desk drawer and propose. Yes, he would succeed this time for sure. He had to be.

It wasn’t long before his plan was already forgotten, for as soon as Merlin entered the chambers, Arthur knew this would be anything but a quiet, romantic evening. If not from the way the brunet swung the door opened and slammed it closed before storming in, then definitely from the way he threw his coat off onto the floor and snapped,

“I am so _sick_ of that pathetic old man!”

Arthur jumped slightly from where he sat at his desk, looking to Merlin with wide, confused eyes. “Gaius?” He asked, the physician being the first old man he had thought of.

Merlin stopped for a moment, throwing Arthur an ‘are you insane?’ kind of look before shaking his head. “No! Not _Gaius_. No, I mean, _Lord Cledwyn,_ ” He spoke the name like it left a worse taste in his mouth than Gaius’ potions, “He is so—so—!”

“Hey, hey, relax, Merlin,” Arthur stood up and walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders gently. “What’s Lord Cledwyn done? Has he attempted to lay a hand on you? Because if he has, I don’t care if he’s visiting for diplomatic purposes, I _will_ have him removed from my Kingdom and make it so he may never return.”

Merlin’s eyes went wide at the suggestion, and he shook his head again, more adamantly than before now. He did seem to relax at a bit at the King’s touch, which sent a burst of pride through Arthur.

“No, Arthur, no, nothing like that!” Merlin was quick to assure him, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist to pull him closer. “No, he just… Great gods new and old, he’s so _exhausting,_ and _demanding_. Sorcerer do this! Sorcerer do that! Sorcerer show me magic! Sorcerer explain this!” He groaned in annoyance as he laid his forehead on Arthur’s shoulder.

“I’m so tired, Arthur…”

Arthur frowned slightly at his words. “Sounds like he worked you more than a servant, if you’re this tired. Why didn’t you just tell him you needed a break?”

“I know you’re smarter than this,” Merlin muttered, earning a loud huff in response, before pulling back to look at him, “I’m only teasing. But, still, sure, you’ve made me court sorcerer…Given me this title and place in the Royal Court, but I am still no noble. Not… In the eyes of your council, anyway. I couldn’t very well just tell a visiting Nobleman, who’s here to help you secure an alliance with his homelands mind you, _no_. It would reflect poorly against you and the kingdom’s hospitality. I’m not just a servant anymore, I actually have to care about this stuff… It’s annoying.”

“I see…” Arthur hummed, “well—you could’ve sent him to Morgana, politely? She could have entertained his curiosity for magic for a bit, to give you a break, could she have not?”

“Today was her day with Gwen, remember?” Merlin reminded him, letting go so he could head to the bed to sit down on something soft. When he sat down, he bounced a moment before carefully pulling off his boots. “I didn’t want to disrupt her, she’s been doing so well in her studies, and making great progress with advancing her magic even further. She deserved this break, and Gwen deserved time with her. I couldn’t take that from them. Morgana told me she planned for them to visit the Lower Town, she probably bought Gwen so many new gowns… She really spoils her. You two are too alike in that manner.”

Arthur chuckled softly and walked over to help him undress. “Please refrain from comparing me to my sister. I understand, though, they’ve not had much time together this week, have they? I wouldn’t have wanted to interrupt them either. Morgana probably would’ve cursed you if you tried,” he joked lightly.

“I know you’re joking,” Merlin began with a grin, pulling on a much too large tunic to wear to bed, “but I really wouldn’t put it past her. You don’t mind me heading to bed so soon, do you, Arthur? I know you probably wanted to spend the evening together since we didn’t get to spend much of the day together, but I just… I feel like I’ll pass out at the desk if I stay up any longer. Damn Cledwyn really pushed me to the limits today.”

Arthur resisted the urge to demand he stay up and dine with him, wanting desperately to be engaged to his lover already, and instead he just nodded. “I understand. Sleep, fy nghariad…” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s forehead before pushing him down to lay on the bed gently. “You deserve some rest, you’ve had a long day. We can catch up tomorrow, I’ll need your help preparing for the feast we’re holding next week anyhow. Rest up. I’ll come to bed soon, after I’ve eaten. You have eaten, right?” 

Pulling the duvet up to his chin as he curled up on his side on the bed, Merlin nodded. “I grabbed something during my last _magic show_ for the Lord… Hurry up and eat, it’s cold without you.”

“Just close your eyes, I’ll be in before you know it,” the King assured him, standing up and walking back to the table where the food waited.

Okay, this night may not have gone as planned, but… Well, what’s a little longer to wait, if it means Merlin isn’t dead on his feet?

****

**_(+I)_ **

“ _Arthur_ , stop your moping,” Merlin ordered, making the man in question huff loudly. 

“I’m not _moping_ , _Mer_ lin!” He glared without any real feeling behind it, “Help me get dressed for the party.”

He was moping a little. He couldn’t help it! Four times he’d tried to propose in the past month, and four times something had gotten in the way. It was… Quite discouraging, really. He’d had to give up for the past week, what with preparations for this evening being of such importance… He’d been so busy with it all, he wouldn’t have found the right time anyway.

Arthur stayed quiet as he let Merlin undress then dress him in more formal, celebratory wear, carefully putting on his signature red cloak last. Once Merlin had stepped back and gave him one last look over before adjusting little things here and there and nodding his head, Arthur sighed.

“You should go get yourself ready…” He told him, “If I have to suffer through entertaining a bunch of dusty old Lords and their king-hungry daughters all night, so do you. Go get dressed and meet me down when you’re ready… And wear that blue cloak I gave you; it’ll contrast nicely with mine.” 

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that the only reason you want me wearing it?”

“What? Yes, of course.”

“Mm… Are you sure you don’t just like seeing me where things you bought me?”

“ _Mer_ lin?”

“Yes?”

“Go get changed, the feast begins soon.”

Merlin grinned widely and bowed much too dramatically for it to be a genuine show of respect. “Yes, _my lord_.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes and watched his ex-manservant leave to get ready without the distraction that was his King. It was fair, Arthur thought. If he’d not left, he probably would have made them just a bit later than appropriate to the celebrations. Especially when he put that cloak on.

Okay, so _maybe_ Merlin was right. Arthur can’t help it! He just loves seeing the sorcerer in things he got him! Oh, he would definitely get him a specially commissioned crown from the silversmith—or, or maybe he could get the druids to help make it like they did with the ring! The ring that sat mockingly in his desk… No, no he wouldn’t dwell on that tonight.

Tonight, is a celebration, a feast, a dance! The celebration of the peace between Camelot and the Druids! Everyone was working so hard to make sure this night was successful. After all, this was technically the first time the druids have officially visited since the ban had been lifted and treaties drawn up and signed. They needed to feel most welcomed and honoured this evening!

* * *

The time for festivities to began finally came, and while Arthur sat quietly in his seat at the head table with Morgana on his right, and Gwen on hers, Merlin was… Not there. The seat on Arthur’s left was empty.

“He’s late…” Arthur murmured to his sorceress half-sister, staring at the large doors at the other end of the Hall.

“Give him a few more minutes, the feast hasn’t even begun yet. People are still settling in, Arthur.” Morgana rolled her eyes at him.

Arthur sighed at this and glanced around the room again. She was right, of course, but did Arthur ever care about that? No. He cared Merlin was late. Well, late in the eyes of him. What could be taking him so long, anyway? Surely, he knows the feast is about to begin! He should have been there before guests began filtering into the room and finding their seats. He should have arrived with Arthur, but instead he was led to the Hall by George, with a message from Merlin that he would be there soon. Yet, he still wasn’t there! Honestly! Where on earth was that—

Arthur was snapped from his thoughts when suddenly the chair beside him was being pulled out and someone was sitting down.

“ _Excuse you_ , but that seat is for—Merlin!” The King gasped, his eyes widening when he saw his lover taking his seat at Arthur’s left. “Where have you been? How did you get in here without me seeing you?”

“Not important, sorry I’m late,” Merlin whispered in response, glancing around the room. It was only then Arthur noticed his clothing, and oh dear, he was stunning.

Arthur let his eyes travel over his lover, biting back a grin. He wore a dark, nearly black, blue high-neck tunic under a light grey sleeveless doublet that was embroidered with silver thread, with… Arthur glanced subtly under the table before looking back to Merlin’s face with a grin. Dark, well-fitting breeches, and the leather calf-high boots Arthur had commissioned for him last winter. The best part, though, Arthur decided, was the royal blue cloak he wore draped around his shoulders, pinned closed with a broach that looked a little too similar to his mother’s sigil.

“You look…” Arthur let out a breath, taking in the sight of beauty before him. His heart fluttered at the way Merlin’s face slowly lit up red.

“You think?” The warlock asked softly, adjusting how he sat slightly before messing with the broach that held his cloak closed. Arthur could only nod. It wasn’t until Morgana suddenly cleared her throat, nudging Arthur with her elbow that the King came back to earth, remembering where he was. He ignored her knowing smirk as he stood and finally declared the feast started.

* * *

The feast went wonderfully, without a hitch, and the transition from feast to party went spectacularly smoothly. The Hall was cleared out quickly, and people were dancing and socializing in no time. It was all going so well! Arthur couldn’t have been more satisfied with how the night was turning out. Or at least, he hadn’t thought he could be.

As usual, though, Merlin insisted on making the impossible possible. Arthur hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the sorcerer all night, and he would have had to have been an idiot as well as blind to not notice the way Merlin’s gaze kept falling upon his head throughout the evening. He was just beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with his hair as he danced with Merlin to a soft, slower song surrounded by their guests, when Merlin finally brought it up.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your crown?” Merlin asked in a murmur as they swayed in the center of the room, guests dancing merrily around them.

“Once or twice,” Arthur replied with a grin, “Why? Does this have to do with why you’ve been eyeing it all night?”

Merlin shrugged, spinning them around before pulling Arthur flush against him, so they were now chest to chest. “I was just thinking about how beautiful you look in a crown. I think I’d look rather nice in one, too, now that I think about it.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this. “Oh? You do, do you?”

“I do.” Merlin nodded, a playful smirk forming on his lips, “Maybe it’s time we get me one of my own…”

“Perhaps it is!” Arthur laughed softly, before suddenly the implication of his lovers words hit him, and he stopped dancing abruptly. Merlin squeaked softly at the sudden halt in movement, and they earned a few confused looks from druids and court member alike. Arthur paid them no mind, though, too focused on Merlin. “Wait, hold on, Merlin, are you saying—?”

The warlock gave a small, almost timid grin, moving his hands from Arthur’s waist to his face, gently cupping his cheeks in his hands. He nodded silently, taking a breath before speaking again, “I’d like to be your husband, Arthur. I’d like to marry you, and rule beside you as your consort… If you’ll have me.”

Arthur felt as if his heart would leap from his chest, all breath ripped from his lungs as his eyes went wide in surprise. Then, before he could stop himself or think, he blurted, “No!”

As if on perfect cue, the music stopped at that moment, making his exclamation loud enough for the whole Hall to have heard. His face burned in embarrassment as he realized all eyes were now on him and his soon-to-be-consort. His soon-to-be-consort, who had stumbled out of his arms in surprise, hurt written on his face.

“…No?” Merlin’s voice was but a whisper, yet Arthur heard him as if he were shouting. It was that moment his response caught up to him, and the King gasped, quickly shaking his head.

“Oh no! No, no, Merlin! I didn’t mean—oh, merciless gods, I’ve got to watch my words…” Arthur pulled the brunet into his arms once more, holding him close as hurt turned to confusion. “Merlin, of course, yes, of course I want you as my husband, my consort. I’d like to marry you as well! More than anything, I must admit…”

Merlin’s face lit up in joy for a moment before his brows furrowed in further confusion, as he frowned at Arthur. “Then why did you say…?”

The blond sighed and looked away. His face felt so hot, he was sure if he could see himself, he’d be rivalling the rich shade of his cloak. He glanced around the room, seeing their guests all watching him expectantly, Morgana most of all. She stood close by Guinevere with her arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and a smirk on her face. Oh, she was definitely enjoying this. Finally, he looked back to Merlin, who stared at him with wide eyes and that unfaltering frown.

“I…” He sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat, “I’ve been trying to propose to you for the past month… I was surprised when you asked me, it was just the first thing came out—but trust me, fy nraig, I want to marry you more than a starving man wants to feast.”

“…You’ve been trying to propose for a month?”

Arthur nodded slowly.

“What’s been stopping you?” Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“Well, actually, I’ve tried four times… The feast: when Yiliana escaped, the picnic: when you said you never wanted us to change, the Mid-Spring Festival: when I honestly just got so caught up in festivities I forgot until you were already asleep, and a sennight ago: when you came to our chambers and ended up being too exhausted for even dinner.” Arthur listed off the different attempts, very aware of the large group of eavesdroppers watching them around the Hall.

Merlin just stared at him for a moment before suddenly hiding his face in Arthur’s shoulder, his own shoulders shaking in what the latter assumed was laughter. “Oh—oh, Arthur, I’m sorry!” He gasped, collecting himself quickly and straightening up to look at him again, a wide grin on his face.

“That’s all so sweet, really, Arthur,” he assured him, “I would have said yes to any of them. In fact, if you’d like… I’ll say yes right now. If you ask, of course.”

The King’s eyes widened slightly the offer, and he let go of Merlin. Then, he hesitated, biting his lip. Merlin frowned.

“What is it?”

“…The ring is in my desk…I don’t have it with me.”

“Technicalities.” Merlin shrugged, “I’d love for you to put it on me when we get up there tonight, but you have to ask first… Ring or no ring.”

“Right. Okay…” Arthur nodded, taking a breath. He glanced around the room again, a smile tugging at his lips when he sees everyone still watching, waiting. Morgana waved her hand at him, mouthing what looked like ‘ _get on with it’_ but Arthur couldn’t be sure at this distance. Gwen was just grinning widely, holding onto Morgana’s arm in anticipatory excitement.

So, having waited long enough and having messed up enough, Arthur shot them both a grin and got down on one knee. He looked up at Merlin, who was staring down at him with the widest grin he’d seen on the man, and took his hands in his own.

“Merlin…” He began, voice soft.

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Will you…” The blond squeezed Merlin’s hands gently, doing his best to ignore all the eyes on them.

“Will I?” Merlin leaned in and down a little, just slightly, and Arthur held back a chuckle at the realization that the warlock probably didn’t even notice he did it. Gods, he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with this idiot…

“Will you do me the honour of becoming my King? I truly, and I mean truly, could not ask for a better person to rule with at my side. So, please, don’t you agree it’s time we got you a crown?”

Merlin nodded his head quickly, and pulled up Arthur off his knees. “Yes, _gods_ , yes, of course!”

Arthur let himself be pulled into a tight embrace, grinning as Merlin held him close. There was a moment of silence before the Hall suddenly erupted into cheers for the King and his new _fiancé_. Arthur laughed softly when he heard his sister’s mildly exasperated ‘ _finally’_ over the noise, and slowly pulled away from Merlin to look at his face. The look of pure happiness on his face, was enough to make Arthur’s year.

“I love you,” he told him, moving his hands from around Merlin’s neck up to his cheeks, cupping his face lovingly.

Merlin grinned and leaned into the touch, his eyes not leaving Arthur’s for one second. “I love you, too, you big idiot. Somehow enough to want to marry you.”

Arthur let out a small laugh and shook his head. “I _cannot believe_ I just committed myself to spending the rest of my life with you.”

“Not to0 late to back out!”

“You wish.”

“Maybe.”

“ _Maybe_?”

“Mm… No. No, I think I’m quite happy with how our future looks, actually… Don’t you agree?” Merlin shot the blond a wink, his grin never wavering. Arthur just rolled his eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

“Yes, yes I think I do…” He sighed before leaning in and finally capturing his _fiancé’s_ lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

Yeah… He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life like this…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading, I hope you liked this fic!


End file.
